


Bathtime

by StevenUniverseFicPrompts (Liketoolegittoquit)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Other, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liketoolegittoquit/pseuds/StevenUniverseFicPrompts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt given to my writing blog; how all three gems differ when giving baby Steven a bath. Cute, short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

When Amethyst bathed Steven it was chaos.  
Bubbles everywhere, water spilling into the hall, laughter and near drowning and soap in the eyes, but also a purple otter joining him in the tub, and rubber duckies that go on missions to explore the sea bed. It was giggles and playtime and raspberries on his stomach which caused fits and reels and binges of laughter.  
It was joy.

When Garnet bathed Steven, it was warm.  
Bubbles, yes, but less than Amethyst and more controlled. It was bath books and stories and washing his hair. It was rubber duckies that floated serenely in the water, as they dimmed the lights and watched the sun set through the window. It was counting toes and fingers and drawing on her arm with a bath crayon.  
It was love.

When Pearl bathed Steven it was methodical.  
From top to bottom, hair and face and body and feet. It was cleaning between your toes and combing your hair while it was wet. It was rubber duckies, quizzically added, but played with, though less imaginatively than with Amethyst. It was using the bath crayon to do math and learn to spell. It was chapter books and music and singing, sometimes too loudly, to whatever songs he knew. It was warm towels and fuzzy socks and ‘you’ll catch a cold!’ and being held close afterwards, her head in his hair.  
It was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this ask: I know you'll probably include a lot of baby steven later on in your Unnamed fic but could you possibly do a Bath Time with a Steven and the gems? Maybe three v short snippets of the individual gems bathing steven (what they do, how they do it, how it goes. who's the better bath time buddy?)  
> http://stevenuniverseficprompts.tumblr.com/post/130137091251/i-know-youll-probably-include-a-lot-of-baby


End file.
